


"Hello, Dunder Mifflin this is Robb"

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Fluff, Jell-O, Light crack, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pranks, Slow Burn, The Office AU, dany as michael, jon as dwight, jon is having none of it, office antics, robb as pam, sometimes, theon as jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon has just about the most boring job on the planet; being a paper salesman at an old dying company in the middle of nowhere. But there are two things that make it bearable:Playing pranks on his stick in the mud coworkerand flirting with the cute redhead at receptionthrobb the office au
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. A reason to come to work

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a while ago newbaptised on Tumblr posted saying " all i want is a throbb the office au with Robb as pam and then as Jim" and I, bored as all fuck during quarantine decided to write this. Hope you enjoy and thank you to anyone that reads it. 
> 
> also: Theon is Jim  
> Robb is Pam  
> Dany is Micheal Scott  
> Jon as Dwight

“Hello, Dunder Mifflin this is Robb” 

Theon heard for about the fourth time that day. His desk was right next to reception, so he overheard basically every call Robb made or received. Most of them were either boring or prank calls from their boss trying to liven up the day. Not that he could really blame Daenerys for trying to make things more interesting, things around here were about as interesting as, well, the blank pieces of paper that they sold. At least Dany was a good boss, or at least she tried because the only other thing that made work worth coming to was-

“Dammit, Greyjoy!” Jon snow shouted from his desk, which was directly next to Theon’s. 

“What is it, Snow?” Dany asked as she passed by, her silver-blonde hair tied up in a sleek braided bun. 

Jon stood up from his desk, lifting a plate of jiggly yellow jello. Contained within the sugary lemon blob was “He put my stapler in Jell-O again!” he wined, glaring at Theon from across the desks. 

Theon held up his hands in defense, unable to stop himself from smiling. Well only one hand actually, the other was holding a small cup of cherry Jell-O and a plastic spoon “What you think just because I’ve put your stapler in Jell-O before I’d do it again? How rude of you Snow.” he could hear Robb giggling lightly from behind his own desk. “I am much more creative than that.” 

Daenerys smiled charmingly, clearing finding the whole situation amusing but also having to keep her employees in order. “Alright alright, everybody calm down,” she said, “Greyjoy, my office now please.” 

Theon sighed, spinning slightly in his chair “Yes ma’am” he drawled in a tone that wasn’t fully respectful. 

“It’s not funny Robb” he heard Jon snap at his half brother, who was all but toppled over on the floor by now. 

“Well look on the bright side, at least Greyjoy left you a snack!” Robb laughed, clutching at his stomach from how hard he’d laughed. 

Theon stood and joined Dany in her office. “Shut the door,” she told him, which he did. Once they were out of earshot of the other employees she chuckled “That never stops being funny Greyjoy” she said. 

He smirked, tucking his thumbs into his pockets “That’s what I’m saying!” he snickered “He’s just as shocked every time it happens. I swear if he doesn’t want me messing with his stuff he shouldn’t be leaving it out, where its just begging to be swallowed by gelatine monsters!”

Dany laughed “Gods, you sound like my brother,” she said, a hand on her temple. “But anyway, you’re one of our top salesmen so I’m not worried about you.” she told him “Now get back to work.” 

He gave a smirk and a nod, finding Jon and Robb bickering as he made his way back to his desk. 

“Alright whatever, I’ve got work to do.” Robb told his brother. Theon chuckled under his breath as he knew that was a lie. Robb had a game of solitaire on his computer that he had to get back to, which was much more important than anything else he could have been doing. 

Jon stood up “I’m going to try and get this out” and took the block of Jell-o with him into the kitchen. 

“For the record,” Robb said once it was quiet except for the beeping of phones and typing of keyboards, “I thought it was funny” Theon turned to see him smiling. Oh yeah, that was the other reason that he bothered coming to work. He probably would have done just about anything to win one of Robb’s smiles. 

Theon smiled back, which seemed to make the glow in Robb’s eyes a little brighter. “Why thank you Stark” 

“Wait one sec, got to make a call,” Robb told him, really just trying to make it look like he was working. Theon watched as he dialed then smirked when he heard his phone ring. 

“Dunder Mifflin this is Theon” he answered smugly. 

“Hello, Dunder Mifflin, this is Robb” Robb replied, all while making full eye contact with him “How do you always manage to get the stapler directly in the middle?” he asked. 

“Well, that’s a top-secret technique Stark” Theon smirked.

“How top secret?” Robb asked 

“Extremely” Theon replied, “I could be putting my life at risk just for talking about it.”

“Oh really? That dangerous?”

“Highly classified I’m afraid.”

“Highly classified? What makes it so?

“Well for starters, you’ve got to have  _ perfect  _ timing.”

“Really? How perfect is that Greyjoy?”

“You’ve got to put the stapler in when the jello is still soft?”

“Still soft?”

“Still soft”

“And why’s that?”

“You’ve got to ease it in, slowly” Theon watched as Robb bit his lip gently and continued “I really shouldn’t be telling you this, especially not on company time”

“No especially not on company time” 

“But you’ve got to make half a batch first, that way the stapler doesn’t sink to the bottom, you don’t want the edges poking out”

“Nobody wants that” 

“See you’re getting it,” Theon says, able to hear Robb’s breathing on the other line “Then once you’ve got it in there all the way you gotta ease the rest of the jello in. You can’t go too fast, or else you’ll make a mess. Its all about timing, patience,  _ stamina _ .”

“Stamina?” Robb asked 

“Stamina,” Theon confirmed “This isn’t a quick mission”

“I’m tired just thinking about it”

“Oh, I’m sure you could last longer Stark”

“Oh really? He long do I need to last?”

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem” 

Robb smiled, his face ever so lightly glowing pink “And what’s the next step”

“You’ve got to have to find the perfect moment to plant it, you can’t have it melting all over everything. That would be a mess”

“A mess indeed” 

“And we don’t want that now do we?”

“No, we don’t”

“Ah, I see that someone’s learning.”

“I’ve always been a fast learner”

“Really Stark?” 

“What the  _ Fuck  _ and you guys talking about?” Jon interrupted, disgusted and holding his now freed stapler. 

Theon looked away from the redhead for a second “Jell-o, duh?” 

“That did not sound like it was about Jell-o” Jon sneered. 

Theon gasped in mock astonishment, clutching invisible pearls as he kept the phone pressed to his ear “Jon snow! Get your head out of the gutter! He is engaged, show some respect!” 

“Oh my god,” Jon grumbled as he slumped back into his seat. 

“Hey don’t look at me, I’m on the phone,” Robb said.

Jon rolled his eyes “Yes, I can see that now can you two shut up. Some of us are trying to get our work done.” 

“Rude” Robb joked. 

“I know right,” Theon said back, still holding the phone to his ear. 

“Don’t be like that Snow, we’re only teasing,” Robb assured his half brother. 

“Well Robb’s joking anyway,” Theon said, catching a glare from Jon and a chuckle from Robb. He didn’t like being reminded that Robb was taken, it always gave him this little dent in his chest, even if he was. Robb had been engaged for almost three years at this point with no wedding insight. Whatever he didn’t even like Robb like that anyway. They were friends and that was it. And work friends at that. 

The sound of Dany’s hands clapping loudly sounded suddenly. “Alright everyone, conference room! Meeting time.”

A simultaneous groan swept through the entire office before they all stood up from their desks, knees cracking and backs stiff from sitting all day. Even still, everyone followed her. It was always Daenerys and her meetings, she loved them almost as much as she loved her three lizards that she talked about constantly. 

Theon took his seat in the back beside Robb, half-listening as he watched the clock. 

“So these are our numbers for the year so far…” she drawled on and on. 

Oh come on, it was only twenty minutes to five, Theon could survive this. But it was then that he felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced down to see Robb falling asleep on his shoulder. 

“Sorry” Robb groaned quietly so that no one else heard him.

“No, you’re fine” theon assured him, feeling warmth spreading through his chest. “Tired?” he asked. 

“Yeah” Robb yawned. He stretched before lying his head back on Theon’s shoulder, who couldn’t help but feel a little bit like Atlas. 

Theon found himself smiling, maybe there were better reasons to come to work than he’d thought. 


	2. TEMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm continuing this, there will be other ships in the background but it will still be primarily throbb. not every character has an exact one to one parallel character. also this chapter is basically just me having fun, kind of inspired by a scene from the office but also kind of not. thanks so much for all your comments and thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> also (This is actually mostly for me to look back on and remember who is who)  
> jim- theon  
> pam- Robb  
> Dwight - Jon  
> Michael- Dany  
> Ryan - renly  
> kelly - loras  
> oscar - vary  
> Toby - jorah mormont  
> angela - melisandre (sorta) (I really hope I'm spelling that right)  
> Kevin - doloras Edd  
> Phyllis - Arya (sort of)  
> stanley - Jaime  
> I'm still not sure who to make Creed though

“All hands on deck today paper people!” Dany called, causing Theon to look up from his stack of ‘work’. She was wearing a particularly bright smile today. “Our new temp is coming in today” her smile faded slightly, particularly glaring at the accountants in the back “And I don’t want you guys to traumatize this one, we’re still paying from Tommen’s therapy bills. Especially you Greyjoy. No explosions this time.” 

Theon cocked an eyebrow, slumping against his desk “Hey it was only meant to be a glitter bomb.”

“I’m still sneezing sparkles” Robb murmured, causing Theon to snort lightly. 

“I’m not saying don’t mess with him at all,” Dany said, smirking again “he’s got to feel like a member of the team after all. But no glitter and no fire, we can't afford another meeting with corporate, understood?”

“Yes, Daenerys” they all echoed. 

A knock sounded from the door. 

“Oh, there he is” Dany cheered, rushing to the door. She smoothed out her hair and adjusted the front of her blazer before taking a big step and opening the door. Her smile faded as she was met with one of the warehouse workers. 

“Is there an Arya Stark in here?” the man asked, holding a purse in his huge hands. 

“Over here” Arya called, standing up from her desk and unplugging her headphones. 

He handed her the purse “This was downstairs in the warehouse.” he said. 

“Thank you so much, I was wondering where it went.” she smiled warmly, something that wasn’t typical of her. 

The man nodded “Don’t mention it, ma’am.”

“Oh there’s no need to call me ma’am” he smiled at that. 

“Then don’t mention it, Arya”

“Hey, a bunch of us are going out for drinks after work tonight, would you like to join us?”

“Sure, sounds like fun,” He said, before realizing that both Jon and Robb were glaring at him acidly. “But I’ve got to get back to work, see ya around.” 

“Bye, see you tonight,” she said as he walked out, her smile fading quickly. “What are you all looking at?” she spat, quickly slithering back to her desk. 

“Well, it looks like your little sister’s got a crush boys.” Theon teased. 

“Can it” Jon snapped. 

“Oh let the girl be in love,” Dany told them as she sat on the edge of the reception desk. “At least she’s still got time to fall in love.” she sighed. 

Robb chuckled lightly “Dany, you’re twenty-seven,” he said “You’ve got plenty of time” 

“Well that’s easy for you to say, you’re engaged.” she retorted. 

He sighed “What’s that got to do with anything? You still have time.”

“Yeah Dany, there’s no way you’d ever end up alone,” Jon said, tossing a knick-knack from his desk in the air and catching it. 

“You guys are all a bunch of hopeless fuckin’ romantics” Theon jeered, very dangerously spinning a pair of scissors on his finger. Before Dany could pretend to scold him another knock sounded from the door, causing her face to light up. She pushed herself from the desk and smoothed her skirt again. 

“Let’s hope its actually him this time!” she said cheerily, practically leaping to the door. Before opening the door she straightened her back so that she looked professional. “Hello,” she said to the young man behind the door. “Are you the temp?” he nodded. Somehow, her smile got brighter. "Well don't be a stranger, c'mon in" she said, ushering the young man though the door. She held out her hand for him "I'm the boss around here" she said, "My name's Daenerys, but you can call me Dany, everybody does, especially in writing."

"Hello," the man said.

"Alright then, Dunder Mifflin staff meet your new temp and family members… what is your name?" 

"Renly" the man said. Loras Tyrell whistled at him from the doorway to the annex, nursing his third cup of coffee of the morning. He winked, and the temp winked back. 

"Renly!" Dany smiled "Welcome to the family Renly." They all gave weak handed waves and half muttered  _ hellos _ . 

"Thanks for having me," he said. 

"Alright well, everyone should be getting back to work, we've got to have a little chat," Daenerys said, disappearing with Renly into her office. The moment both she and Loras gad disappeared Theon stood up. 

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down." In one hand he held a clipboard and in the other a pen. He leaned up against the reception desk "Now who's placing bets on when Loras is gonna fuck the temp this time?" 

"Five bucks on a week," Jon said, his arms crossed as he spun in his chair. 

"Alright, we've got a week, what else have we got?" Theon said, jotting down Jon's bet. 

"Ten bucks says by Monday," Jaime said, not looking up from his word search. 

"Fifteen on three weeks," Arya called, not even pulling out her headphones. 

"You're being generous Stark." Theon jeered as he wrote down the gambles. 

"Twenty dollars says within an hour," Littlefinger said from the accounting corner. 

"That's more like it!" Theon chuckled.

"I say they already have," said Varys under his breath, though loud enough that Theon heard him and wrote down his answer. 

"Alright anybody else?" Theon asked, holding up the spreadsheet. "Goin' once, goin' twice"

"Fifty on by tonight" 

Theon looked up, shocked to see that Robb was placing a bet. "Jesus Stark, feeling ballsy today?" He teased. 

Robb shrugged "I've just got a feeling." He said simply. 

"That's some strong instinct you've got there to be putting 50 bucks on the line," Theon said as he wrote the information down on the paper. 

"I guess we'll see then won't we?" Robb said, his fingers moving over the keyboard. 

Theon smirked, "I suppose we will." 

He collected all the money that was promised and pinned it in an envelope to a corkboard behind the reception desk before finally settling into his chair to try and get some actual work done. As if there was a reason to, it was Friday. But he guessed he'd better set a good example for the temp. 

The rest of the day was relatively dull, sell paper, mess with Jon, email Robb memes, and watch him cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loud, drink a fuck ton of coffee. The usual. 

Currently, it was three and a half minutes to five and he was pretending not to be listening in on Robb and his fiance Jeyne’s conversation. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” Robb asked her. She was a nice girl, pretty, she worked at the graphic design place downstairs. Theon was pretty sure she was a secretary, not that it mattered. 

“Sorry, my brother is in town and we’re going out to dinner,” She told the receptionist. 

“Don’t worry about it” Robb assured her, though he looked a little disappointed. He had his arms around her, in which she seemed to fit perfectly. “I’ll see you at home,” he said and kissed her. 

“Just don’t drink too much alright, you know I don’t like it when you come home drunk,” she told him. 

Robb smirked and said quietly, though Theon still heard him “You didn’t seem to mind the last time.” 

Jeyne flushed and smacked his chest lightly “Robb!” she squealed, which only made him smile wider. 

“I’m just teasing, calm down,” he said sweetly. 

She rolled her eyes and kissed him goodbye, then she was gone. 

“I wish I had a girlfriend” Daenerys sighed, leaned up against the door of her office with her arms crossed. 

“Don’t we all?” Theon said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. 

“I should ban public displays of affection in the office,” she said. 

“Could you please?” Jon said, spinning around his chair and giving Robb the side-eye. 

Robb chewed his lip. “Sorry,” he said awkwardly. 

Dany’s eyes shot to the clock “I’ll talk to HR next week about it. Five o’clock, everybody out.” she said. 

“Finally” Theon grumbled, standing up and pulling his coat off the back of his chair. For some reason, this day just seemed to drag on. 

“Theon you’re still coming to get drinks right?” Robb asked. Most of the employees were already on their way out. 

“Yeah, why?” Theon said, watching as Loras and Renly made their way out, whispering to one another and giggling like schoolgirls. 

“Just wanted to make sure,” Robb replied. Through the open door, they both saw Loras put his arm around the temp. 

Theon raised an eyebrow “Looks like you might win this bet.” he said.

“That I might” Robb smiled as the two of them made their way down the hall. 

“How do you do it Stark, are you psychic or something?” Theon teased. He pressed the button for the elevator. 

“Not as far as I know.” Robb said, “My younger brother might be though.” 

“Jesus, are all Starks insane?” Theon asked jokingly. 

“Are all Greyjoys?” Robb laughed. Theon’s always liked Robb’s laugh, it’s warm and bright like sunshine. And for some reason, it never fails to make him smile. Before the elevator doors open, they were both laughing. 

After arriving at the bar up the road Theon sees that everyone had already split up into their usual little groups. Littlefinger and Varys are at a table in the corner gossiping, Doloras Edd is annoying Melisandre, Jaime is on the far side of the room with a jack and coke, most everyone else is gathered around the bar, ordering shots. Jon, Dany Arya, the warehouse guy from earlier, and Loras are all gathered around Renly, laughing about something. 

“Should we join them?” Robb asks. 

“Doesn’t Jeyne not want you drinking that much tonight?” Theon says. 

“I won’t,” Robb said, “Besides, she doesn’t have to know.” 

Theon smirks “Oh so you’re bad tonight stark, I like it.” he snorts. 

Robb elbows him sharply, though not with a lot of force. They blend into the group rather quickly. 

Across the room, Littlefinger and Varys sit at their table alone. “So, who do you think is winning the bet?” Littlefinger asks. 

“My guess is Robb” Varys replied slyly, his eyes inadvertently falling to Loras’s hand already on the temp’s ass. “I’d be shocked if they leave here alone,” he added, his hands folded in front of him on the table. 

“I’d be shocked if they leave here at all,” Baelish said as he sipped at his gin. “Look at them, I bet we’ll find them in the bathroom in half an hour,” he added.

Varys lifted his head “I’m willing to make that bet.” 

“Robb’s definitely right, those two won’t make it till morning.” Littlefinger agrees.

“Didn’t you try to date his mom once?” Varys asks, smiling ever so slightly.

Littlefinger just rolls his eyes and sips at his drink “Shut up dickless.” 

Somehow, in the middle of the room, Dolores Edd is already drunk. “So, could Jesus microwave a hot pocket so hot that even he can’t eat it?” he slurs. Melisandre just rolls her eyes, stands up, and walks away. “It was a serious question!” he calls after her. 

“TEMP! TEMP! TEMP!” they all shout as Renly chugs down another beer in one big gulp. He sets the empty glass on the bar and Gendry, so Theon learns warehouse guy’s name is, slaps him on the back. 

“Not bad for a temp!” Gendry laughs. They are all a couple of drinks deep at that point, so the laughs come easy and their ties are loose. Theon also can’t help but notice, but Robb’s cute when he’s drunk. His face flushes pink and he giggles at the drop of a hat. Theon silently wonders how Jeyne could not love this. He probably could have spent eternity with Drunk Robb. the smile never seems to leave Drunk Robb’s face. 

Besides, he wasn’t wasted or anything, just at the point beyond tipsy but not quite  _ drunk  _ drunk. Theon’s at about the same point though.  _ Smiley drunk  _ he calls it. 

Eventually, Renly and Loras disappear off to god knows where and the group breaks off until only Theon and Robb are left sat on their barstools, with an empty chair in between them. 

“Where do you think they are?” Theon asks, speaking loudly so that Robb can hear him over the noise. There aren't a ton of people, especially for a Friday night, but drunk people aren’t exactly known for being quiet. 

“My guess? Bathroom” Robb says confidently. He takes a long drink of his beer before. 

Theon snorted lightly “It looks like you're winning this bet.” he smirked. “I must admit I never took you for the gambling type.” 

“I’ll admit that I’m usually not, just felt lucky today.” Robb chimed happily. He moved onto the empty chair, shortening the space between them. 

“Are you usually lucky?” Theon asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Depends” Robb replied. 

“On what?” Theon asked, smiling again “The phase of the moon or the pattern of the tides?” Robb put on an expression of mock offense. 

“You prick!” he laughed before ordering another round for the both of them. 

Not terribly far away from them Jon and Dany sat, watching Arya flirt with Mr. muscles. “If that guy tries anything I swear to god,” Jon grumbled. 

“I’d be more scared of her in that scenario than you Snow,” she told him. He rolled his eyes at her. “How does she make it look so easy? I wish it were that easy, women are so complicated.” she took a long sip of her wine. 

“Well finding a man is hard too,” Jon sighed.

“Oh, really?” Dany spun around on her barstool and whistled loudly “Hey you, with the black curly hair!” she called, causing a very pretty young man to turn around “What’s your name” 

“Satin” 

She glanced toward Jon “see?” she looked back at the man, Satin as it were, “You into dudes?” she asked. 

“Yeah, why?” the man called back visibly confused 

She pointed at Jon “Do you think he’s cute?” 

The pretty boy smirked lightly and began to slowly make his way over to them. 

She gave a, well for lack of a better word, bitch smile and finished her wine “Well it looks like my work here is done.” she offered her chair to Satin as she stood “See you on Monday Snow.” she called. 

Theon laughed “Did you just fuckin’ see that? The boss just set your brother up with that guy!” 

“Good for him, that guy’s hot,” Robb replied. 

Theon scoffed “So that’s your type huh?” he teased, causing a flush to spread across the receptionist’s face. 

“No!” Robb snapped “if you’re the expert then what’s your type?” it wasn’t a real question, and Theon wasn’t going to give his real answer.  _ Red hair, blue eyes, good with dogs, really good at solitaire.  _

“Moms mostly” he chided “Soccer moms. Single moms. Nascar moms. Any type of mom really.” 

“Then stay away from my mom.” 

“Too late Robb” 

Robb rolled his eyes dramatically “You are impossible” he tossed his empty whiskey glass in the air and watched it flip before catching it skillfully. 

“You’re good at that,” Theon told him, watching as he did it again. 

“I played a lot of sports in school, I’ve got pretty decent coordination,” Robb said simply. 

“What’d you play? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a professional cup tossing team.” 

“Baseball, for the most part.” 

“I was on the swim team.” Theon nodded 

“Nice.” Robb smiled “I was the pitcher” 

Theon raised an eyebrow, unable to resist “And do you still pitch?” 

Robb’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, smirking “Occasionally” he tittered casually “I’m more of a catcher these days.” the glass landed in his hand. 

“Really?” Theon said slyly “And how does Jeyne feel about that?” he was almost whispering. He could see every little freckle on Robb’s pale face. He hadn’t even realized that their eyes were locked on each other. 

Robb tossed the glass in the air again, higher this time “Sh- ow fuck!” it came down right on his forehead before cluttering onto the floor. 

“Shit!” Theon cursed. He took the ice from his whiskey on the rocks, quickly wrapped it in a napkin and held it to Robb’s head without a thought. 

Robb hissed lightly when the cold touched him before his eyes fluttered open. “Thank you” he was blushing again. 

Theon had that warm feeling again. “Don’t mention it.” 

“Is it bleeding?” Robb asked. 

“I don’t think so,” Theon tells him “It looks a little swollen though.” it was hard to tell in the lowlight from the bar. He gave Robb the jury-rigged ice pack and followed him into the bathroom. There was someone else in the stall, that sounded like they might have had  _ company  _ but they largely ignored that. Theon soaked a paper towel in cold water and handed it to Robb. 

“Thanks,” Robb said as he looked in the mirror, blotting the spot on his forehead delicately. Then came a particularly loud moan from the occupied stall. 

They both looked at each other awkwardly. “Is that?” Theon whispered but shut up real quick when

“Ah! Renly!” 

Theon clicked his tongue “Well, it looks like you win.” he blinked. 

“Next round is on me then" 

**Author's Note:**

> might add to this in the future because it was fun to write. ratings may change. should I attempt slowburn? who do you think should be Oscar, Angela, Kevin, Creed, Phylis, Stanley, Kelly, Ryan, etc, because I've got ideas for some but I'd like to hear what y'all think. thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
